Gorus Panda
: "Hrrrrooooaaaaarrrr''!" : —Gorus Panda : '''Gorus Panda '''Known as '''Mad Panda' (狂ったパンダ Kurutta Panda) in Japan is the EM Wave Change of the characters Amy Gelande and Gorus Gorus Panda is registered under Project-TC as No. 033 Appearence Designed as a Panda and Mad. Gorus Panda is an very dangerous and intimidating Panda and Opponent with his claws and brutal missiles. Gorus Panda is an unstoppable monster who can crush anything under his brutal powers and in very combat. * Claw Crusher '''these claws are very poisoned and powerfull they slam you to the ground and you are dizzy. * '''Rocket Missiles These bagpack under his back can use missiles during his back. The missiles are under pilot and can throws everywhere where you are. * Mega Kick His feets are very heavy if you hit that. Own of his powerfull attacks. Game History Mega Man Star Force 4 Gorus Panda is the third boss Mega Man faces in the game. After Amy hyonotize her wave change. He has cut her brotherband by his sadness at the glassoris after Geo sees that this building has to dangerous to humans and that there one girl is in der the Satella police give you an Transcode to which he is. After defeating many of the virusses in the Glassoris you finding her and is very screaming. Mega Man says that he is an animal wizard and must be raged out by Humans. Mega Man battle him and he is defeated. Later as Amy is on her room at Grizzly Peak after finding home by the satella police. He founding Gorus his Brotherband and he is in good contact. Gorus Panda has finally an Brotherband there before Manga History. Gorus Panda appears on Misora's concert at Korola City. He hypnosis amy for her scaredness. Later as Sonia found this Panda he says the Meme. "Is that a Panda" ''when Gorus Panda slams misora that has an same scene as the Megaman Zero commercial of Ciel later he founding Mega Man and attack her. The whole public is in panic. And Luna sees Gorus Panda as an own enemy. Gorus Panda recognize it and taken Luna on his way. Later as Mega Man has used the Red Shield Double Brotherband. Gorus is finally taken away. And Amy has founding Geo back at one year. Later Gorus is never seen anymore. Abilities * '''EM Wave Change '- As with all FM-Ians Gorus is able to Wave Change with a suitable human host. * 'Super Armor '''Gorus Panda cannot be knocked out of his attacks except with counter strikes. * '''Gorus Tackle '''Gorus Panda charge down the player's row this attack can be blocked. Known as Mad Tackle in the Japanese version of the game. * '''Slash Slam '''Gorus Panda use his claws to furying it. This attack use it the player poison. This attack is used by the CP. When his levels are low. * '''Missile Fire '''Gorus Panda use on his backpack missiles that are co piloted. These missiles moves on every ground. One of his strongest attacks. * '''Anti-Hypnosis '- Like any Wave Changed Human in the series, Amy is immune to hypnosis and can only be fully be taken over the compactible AM/FM-Ian Etymology Gorus Panda is the name of an political movenement Millî Görüş And Panda is an renamed name that is used by the political person of the party Necmettin Erbakan To use the fund Save the Panda. Gallery Trivia * Gorus Panda Japanese name Mad Panda is an reference that Panda's are dangerous animals from China. This animal are powerfull and is can be friendly if you have an friendship at younger age. This position is the same as Lions by the movie Jungle Emperor Leo. * Gorus Panda is the first boss in game 4 that using an transcode from the Satella Police. Category:Mega Man Star Force series characters Category:Mega Man Star Force 4 bosses Category:EM Wave Changes Category:Project-TC Category:Normal bosses Category:Females